


The Way We Live (A Rocket Power Story)

by TaioraQueen15



Series: The Way We Live [1]
Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change can be for the worst or for the better. As the Rocket/Cholo crew, change is something that almost breaks their gang apart. Join Rosita, Ramón José, Otto, Reggie, Sam and Twister as they navigate through High School while dealing with situations that will change them forever. After all, it's not about what happens in life but the journey of life. It's about the way we live.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or any professional brands mentioned in the story. The only people that I do own are Rosita,Ramón José and Natalia. but she'll show up in the story later, because she's in college with Lars.</p><p>Ages: Rosita-16, Ramón José- 15 going on 16, Diego Cesar-16</p><p> </p><p>Rosita M. Jiménez, Ramón José Jiménez Jr., Ramón José Jiménez Sr. and Marisol Jiménez<br/>Otto Roc., Reggie Roc., Sam D., Twister Rod.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you like this. and sorry that I took so long. And if you don't understand spanish, I've translated the sentences into english so that you can understand better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and Rosita and Ramón José are excited because they are officially sophomores along with Otto and Twister.

 

 

"Good Morning, Ocean Shores! This is your host Rob on air, live from HOT 93.5 FM Radio! Today is a sunny day with-" the sound of the alarm was abruptly cut off by none other than a girl named Rosita Marisol Jiménez, one of the prettiest and most competitive girls currently residing in Ocean Shores. Rosita stifled a yawn as she got up and walked to her dressing room styled vanity that models usually used whenever they got ready for fashion shows and plugged in her i-Home radio, grabbed her i-Pod touch, put it in the middle thing, turned it on and scrolled through her playlists with her remote and stopped at an M.I.A. playlist and found the song "Paper Planes." Then she paused the song, seeing as it wasn't going to play yet. Today would be her first day of high school. She was officially a sophomore which meant many rites of passages such as her first homecoming game and dance, since she'd already been to eighth-grade prom, dance tryouts, studying for P.S.A.T. tests, taking modeling and fashion classes, driving prep, trying out for junior varsity  cheerleading since she'd already done it in her freshman year and taking hip-hop dance classes. Much as changed over the course of two years, that's for sure. The crew grew up and was as tight as ever, practically like family, as in Otto was like another big brother to her, always looking out for her, being protective, caring and loving, Reggie was like the sister she never really had, seeing as they were best friends and Sam was also like a big brother too, helping her out with her music and computer skills, but Rosita couldn't help but feel alone.

 

She stared at her picture that rested on the vanity, a picture of Ramón José, Otto, Twister, Sam, Reggie and her all decked out in their sports gear with Ramón José and Otto both holding up a first place trophy. That was the year they won the MadTown skate competition against Lars and his friends, when they were 13 and 14 and Otto and them were either 9 or 10. Looking back in retrospect, Rosita smiled, knowing that she had four amazing best friends and an awesome older brother to always be there for her and still were.

 

" _Ro, date prisa! El desayuno esta listo_! (Ro, hurry up! Breakfast is ready!)" Ramón José yelled in Spanish from outside her door, while running downstairs to eat. The sound of his voice startled her out of her thoughts and looked towards her i-Pod touch, which already came with a clock. Rosita sighed. It was already 7:20 and school started at 8. " _Sea en un segundo_ (Be down in a sec!)" She yelled back in Spanish from her door. Deciding on a quick shower, because she was going to listen to her music while she changed after, Rosita frantically searched her huge walk-in closet for the sexiest outfit she could find, because she always bought her clothes online, like Yandy.com and AmiClubwear.com. She wanted to make an impression and fashion statement this year. Usually, Rosita didn't care much about her looks and although she was pretty and curvy, she rarely showed her feminine side.

 

She put on her White Blue Floral Print Cross Sexy Summer Crop Top which included a front open keyhole which displayed her cleavage. And as the saying goes: If you got it, flaunt it. And she certainly flaunted her sexy body a lot. and also, her breasts were like Kim Kardashian-West's, but they were huge and natural and not fake, a belly piercing that had her birthstone on it which was Tourmaline Cranberry Red and clashed perfectly against her caramel tanned skin, a white-gold heart necklace that Ramón José got her for her 14th birthday and threw on her Bleached Denim Distressed Raw Hem High Waist Shorts that made her round J-Lo sized booty look good. She brushed her long dark brown hair back into a messy, wavy ponytail and not bothering to curl her hair like she usually did, and then she grabbed her remote to her I-Home radio, turned it on and pressed play. and then, Paper Planes began playing in the background and she began to sing:

 

 _I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait  
  
I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait  
  
Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to clicking my gun  
Everyone's a winner we're making that fame  
Bonafied hustler making my name  
  
Sometimes I think sitting on trains  
Every stop I get to clicking my gun  
Everyone's a winner we're making that fame  
Bonafied hustler making my name  
  
All I wanna do is (gunshots)  
And   
And take your money  
  
All I wanna do is (gunshots)  
And  
And take your money  
  
All I wanna do is (gunshots)  
And  
And take your money  
  
All I wanna do is (gunshots)  
And  
And take your money  
  
Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bombs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system  
  
Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bombs  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison through their system  
  
No one on the corner has swag like us  
Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already going to hell, just pumping that gas  
  
__No one on the corner has swag like us  
__Hit me on my burner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
__Already going to hell, just pumping that gas  
_  
_All I wanna do is_ ( _gunshots)_  
_And  
__And take your money_

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is (gunshots)_

_And_

_And take your money_

 

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is (gunshots)_

_And_

_And take your money_

 

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is_

_And_

_And take your money_

 

 

 

 

_M.I.A._

_Third world democracy_

_Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B._

_So, uh, no funny business_

 

 

 

 

_Some some some I some I murder_

_Some I some I let go_

_Some some some I some I murder_

_Some I some I let go_

 

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is (gunshots)_

_And_

_And take your money_

 

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is (gunshots)_

_And_

_And take your money_

 

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is (gunshots)_

_And_

_And take your money_

 

 

 

 

_All I wanna do is (gunshots)_

_And_

  
_And take your money_

 

_(song ends)_

 

 

 

Some black eyeliner, light brown eyeshadow, mascara and shiny strawberry lip gloss along with her favorite Black Strappy Mini Nubuck Faux Leather Platform Heels completed her look. Rosita now stood at around 5'7 and had light brown eyes that glistened with the sun. She had slight curves and a model-like figure, but for the most part was slender with perfectly tanned model-like legs. Giving herself a onceover, she rushed downstairs and grabbing her backpack, fully charged I-Pod and purse along the way.

 

" _Finalmente Rosita! Has conseguido que sea la planta baja en el tiempo antes de comer su pila de panqueques_ (Finally Rosita! You've managed to make it downstairs in time before I eat your stack of pancakes!)" Ramón José said annoyed and in Spanish, turning to look at his sister. " _¡Que demonios! Ro, ve a ponerte algo de ropa_ (What the hell! Ro, go put some clothes on!)" Ramón José shouted in Spanish and noticing his sister's revealing outfit. " _Cállate Cholo Boy. Actúas como si estuviera desnuda y, además, un montón de chicas como vestido de Regina como éste.  Por no hablar, que me has visto en menos, menos siendo mi bikini_ (Shut up Cholo Boy. You act like I'm naked and besides, plenty of girls like Regina dress like this. Not to mention, you've seen me in less, less being my bikini)." Rosita countered in Spanish in which Otto, Reggie and Sam found funny and Twister found sexy. That was one of the things about her than turned him on and she helped herself to her pancakes. Ramón José just rolled his eyes and downing his third pancake in haste. Ramón José Jiménez Jr. was almost sixteen and also a sophomore in high school like his sister. He also had hazel eyes and short and spiky dark brown hair. Ramón José and Otto were considered total babes at Ocean Shores High.

 

He was also 6 ft; muscular and also rarely showed off his eight pack and physique. and the only time he'd taken his shirt off was during surfing. Unlike Otto, he was a gentleman and respectful of his body. Wearing a blue polo shirt with the black and white stripes and black and white collar and buttons, Olive Mist camouflage cargo pants and his dark gray shoes with the black laces, he was also the newbie of the group and wasn't as hot-tempered like Otto was, unless a guy tried hitting on his sister, then his Jiménez temper would trigger and then he and Otto would beat the guy. He usually kept a level-head like always. However, like Otto, he was also very protective of his baby sister and over the years, grew more affectionate and would whomp anyone who messed or picked on her, with Otto's help of course. Ramón José took a pancake off of Rosita's plate and smirked.

 

"Ramón José!" Rosita wailed, annoyed. " _¿Necesita mi fuerza para el juego de hoy_ (Need my strength for today's game.)" He shrugged and said in Spanish. " _No te preocupes mi hija, aquí hay otra con el jarabe de fresa, su favorito_ (Don't worry my daughter, here's another with strawberry syrup, your favorite.)" Ramón José Sr. said, walking over with a fresh stack and also brought over two already poured cups of Licuado, which was a banana milkshake with cinnamon added. " _Gracias Papa. Oye, ¿dónde está mamá?_ (Thanks Dad. Hey, where's Mom?)" she asked out of curiosity. Ramón José Sr. and Marisol were married for fifteen years, since Ramón José was the oldest and first born, and were still going strong and Rosita loved her. Rosita and Marisol were extremely close and although Rosita gave her a hard time sometimes, Rosita appreciated her. "  _Buena pregunta, mi princesa. Niños, tengo algunas noticias_ (Good question, my princess. Kids, I have some news)" Ramón José Sr. said, unsure of how his kids would take it. The huge spanish-styled kitchen grew silent as the two waited for their dad to speak. " _Esto no puede ser bueno..._ (This can't be good...)." Ramón José mumbled under his breath and in Spanish which earned him a frown from his dad. " _En realidad, mi hijo es muy buena noticia. Marisol está en los médicos porque, bueno,_ (Actually, my son it's very good news. Marisol is at the doctor's office because, well,)"

 

Ramón José Sr. blushed and at this, Rosita instantly caught on. " _¡De ninguna manera! Sin manera de mierda! Oh, Dios mío papá_ (No way! No fucking way! Oh my gosh Dad!)" she jumped up and squealed in Spanish. Ramón José Jr. who was still confused, just groaned. " _Arrgh,será alguien decirme ya! Oh, Dios mío_ (Arrgh, will somebody tell me already! oh my gosh!)" At his outburst in Spanish, Rosita turned towards her brother surprised. " _¿No lo entiendes Ramón José? Papá y mamá están teniendo un bebé! Mamá embarazada. Quiero otra hermanita!_ (Don't you get it Ramón José? Dad and Mom are having a baby! Mom's pregnant. I want another little sister!)" she said, bouncing up and down. Ramón José's jaw dropped. " _¿¡Qué!?_ (What!?" He could not believe this was happening. " _Otro hermano? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?_ (Another sibling? How the hell did this happen?)" He though in Spanish. The image quickly made him shudder in response. " _¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto_ (How in the world did this happen?)" he said in Spanish, ready to puke.

 

At the weird stress he got from his Dad and Rosita, he quickly corrected himself. " _II significa, sé cómo sucedió, pero no son ustedes como, viejo_?  
(I-I mean, I know how it happened but aren't you guys like, old?)" Ramón José Sr. just sighed. " _Mi hijo, no tan viejo y mientras sigo siendo viril, mejor tarde que nunca lo son. En declaraciones en los últimos tiempos, es de siete cuarenta y cinco, ustedes dos mejor ir antes de que esté tarde a la escuela_ (My son, we're not that old and as long as I'm still virile, better late than never. Speaking of late, it's seven forty-five, you two better go before you're late to school)" Ramón José said in Spanish and ushering his kids out the door. The pair munched down the rest of their breakfast and licuados, put them in the sink, quickly brushed their teeth and hurried out around the corner and into the cul-de-sac to meet Otto, Reggie, Sam and Twister so that they wouldn't have morning breath.

 

A sixteen-year-old teenager with long, sandy-orange hair that fell to his shoulders and sun-kissed bronze skin, standing at 6'2, the tallest of the group, a seventeen-year-old teenager with hazel eyes and long, violet hair combed back into a messy wavy ponytail and a fifteen-year-old teenager with dark brown eyes and long, auburn dreads with caramel tips on the ends, all waited outside for the Jiménez duo to come out, since they were already around the corner. Oswald "Otto" Ray Rocket, Regina Danielle Rocket, known as Reggie, Reg or Rocket Girl and Maurice Francisco Ricardo Julio Esteban Rodriguez also known as Twister but Rosita always called him Maurice and Twister always called her Rosita or Chola Girl but mainly Rosita, because they were on a first-name basis thing, was growing impatient.

 

Wearing the same hat that he always wore as a kid (only it fit him perfectly, but sometimes he'd let Rosita wear it and she looked beautiful with it on); he wore khaki cargo shorts, a black wife beater, with a shark toothed necklace around his neck that Rosita was always skeptical about, but knew that Reggie had gotten him that and annoyed her to no end that she always thought that something was going on between them, but Reggie always assured her that she never had a crush on Twister but rather her older brother, Ramón José, because that would break the girl code between Rosita and Reggie, and a pair of sneaks. 

 

Twister had jelly bean green eyes and freckles on his face but he was considered sexy, especially by a certain dark brown haired girl.  
Unlike Ramón José, Otto and Sam, Twister had some muscle mass but he was more toned and lean. Twister would be starting his sophomore year right along with Ramón José, Otto and Rosita and surprisingly, Twister was, well... Twister. He changed the least out of the group. Twister was still funny and stupid at times, but all in all he was loyal and loving despite being slow to catch on. Last but not least, there was Samuel Lawrence Dullard (Sammy L. Dullard) known by Sam, Sammy, and The Squid. The Squid had changed the most out of the group, becoming less shy and more outgoing. He stood at 5'10 and was no longer the chubby ten-year-old that always beefed it at sports. Still the brains of the group, Sam had short, spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, wore thin framed glasses, and donned an orange tee with blue jeans and sandals. In short, Sam was fit and spent most of his time working out, studying, working on The Zine with Rosita and Reggie, and attending wrestling practices. He still beefed at surfing, but his skills have improved greatly with skating, grinding, and hockey that he was the best goalie in Ocean Shores. Sam was the first to speak as he and Otto noticed a disgruntled Ramón José storm out along with Rosita in tow, walking in heels and singing "Chilosa" by Prima J, at the top of her lungs, as she had her ear buds on and her I-Phone on full blast.

 

_Chorus:_

  
_Got the hot and spicy flavor won't you come and get it_  
_Not your ordinary chick, yeah we independent_  


_Chilosa, Chilosa, Chilosa,_  


_Know we get loud know we scream and shout,_  
_Hell we gonna turn it up, then we turn it out_  


_'Cause we're_  
_Chilosa, Chilosa, Chilosa, Chilosa_  


_Verse:_  


_Downtown cruising in my G35  
Got my jeans hanging on me, fittin' on me just right  
My girls rollin' out, 'bout to make your night  
Check  
Got my fingers blinging  
Check  
Got the celly ringing  
Lips are shining, keep my game so tight  
Bumpin' through the streets, 'bout to blow your mind  
What you know about a mami with some curves this fine  
Check  
Got the speakers blowin'  
Check  
_ _Got the speakers blowin'_  


_Chorus (Repeat)_  


_Verse 2:_  


_Round the clock know I gotta keep my nails hot  
I be smellin' all good, keep them boys on lock  
Don't hate cuz I won't stop 'till I'm on top  
Check  
Got my fingers blinging  
Check  
Got the celly ringing  
24/7 yo we celebratin', come original never immitatin'  
Can never get enough, cuz we got ya cravin'  
Check  
Got the speakers blowin'  
Check  
_ _Got the speakers blowin'_  


_Pre Chorus (Repeat)_  
_Chorus (Repeat)_  


_Bridge (Janelle, with Rosita singing her part)_  
_I'm Chilosa  
So come and get it, baby come my way  
I can make it hot any time of the day  
I'm Chilosa  
Muy Caliente yeah we got that vibe  
_ _Chilosa work it out, make the boys go wild, oh_  


_(Song ends, but with Rosita dancing and thrusting her hips and booty around with Twister watching her the whole time and drooling during the song)_

 

"Hey guys, ready for the first day of school?" he said, excited to be a senior, like Reggie. He was going on seventeen. " _Lo que sea, wey._  
_Vamos a libertad bajo fianza antes de que otras sorpresas pop-up_ (Whatever, dude. Let's just bail before other surprises pop-up)"  
He said, sulking in Spanish. "Ramón José, _¿qué pasa wey?_ (Ramón José, what's up, dude?)" Twister said in Spanish and scratching his head. Before anyone could say anything, Rosita smiled and shouted in Spanish: " _MAMÁ DE LA EMBARAZADA! Estamos teniendo OTRO JIMENEZ HERMANO_! (MOM'S PREGNANT! WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER JIMENEZ SIBLING!)". Everybody turned to her and Twister's eyes widened. Not because of the news but because of what Rosita was wearing. Reggie let out a shriek of happiness and hugged her best friend. "OMG! I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed. "Congratulations sis!" Otto said, giving her a hug and then Sam followed his lead and hugged her too. And then, Otto and Sam both gave Ramón José back-slapping hugs and whoogies.

 

Twister and Rosita became really close and shared more secrets with one another than Rosita did with Clio and Reggie and Twister did with Ramón José and Otto. He kept denying that there was a growing attraction between them, but by how hot and sexy Rosita was looking, it was getting harder for him to deny his feelings.  _'Maldita otro niño Jimenez? Guau. No quiero volver a tener hijos a menos que sea con alguien en quien pueda confiar, como Rosita. Espera, ¿dónde ha salido eso? NO ME GUSTA ROSITA. Ella es mi mejor amiga y hermana de Ramón José y Ramón José es mi mejor bro_ (Damn, another Jiménez kid? Wow. I never want to have kids unless it's with someone I can trust, like Rosita. Wait. where did that come from? I DO NOT LIKE ROSITA. She's my best friend and Ramón José's sister and Ramón José is one of my best bros.)' " _¡Hola! Tierra para Twister!_ (Hello! Earth to Twister)" Ramón José yelled in annoyance and in Spanish, snapping the young man out of his thoughts. " _¿Qué?_ (Huh?)" he said, confused and in Spanish. " _Yo dije, ¿no te parece que es una locura que están teniendo un bebé?_ (I said, don't you think it's crazy that they're having a baby?)" Ramón José stated in Spanish.  
" _Oh, si eso es una locura, wey_ (Oh, yeah that's crazy dude)" Twister said absentmindedly and in Spanish. "Well, Ramón José, think of change as a good thing. In order to change, we must accept the good and the bad in order to grow." Sam added. 

 

" _Guárdalo, Squid. Sólo quiero llegar a la escuela a tiempo y no llegar tarde como el año pasado, gracias a Twister teniendo siempre_    
(Save it, Squid. I just want to get to school on time and not be late like last year, thanks to Twister taking forever.)"   
Ramón José said in Spanish, grabbing his skateboard and heading off with Otto and Sam following behind and Reggie following suit, but looked over her shoulder to tell Rosita that she'll meet her at school and Rosita waved her off, leaving Rosita and Twister behind.

 

" _Así Rosita, listo para su segundo año?_ (So Rosita, ready for your sophomore year?)" Twister asked in Spanish. Rosita blushed, almost ruining her natural makeup. Staring into Twister's eyes always made her blush. "Um, _sí_. _Hey, usted todavía va a dejar que te profesor adecuado?_ (Um, yeah. Hey, you're still going to let me tutor you right?)" Last year, Twister was in danger of failing the ninth grade until Rosita tutored him. Now he planned on making an effort to do well in school and Rosita motivated him to do better.  
" _Por supuesto, no lo haría de ninguna otra manera. Por cierto, te ves hermosa hoy, Rosita. Siempre eres hermosa_  
(Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, you look beautiful today, Rosita. You're always beautiful)." He said in spanish.

 

Rosita turned a darker shade of red and smiled, " _Gracias, Maurice. Eso significa mucho para mí. Ahora, vamos a ir antes de que nos estamos tarde, no queremos conseguir la detención en el primer día_ (Thanks, Maurice. That means a lot to me. Now, let's go before we're late, don't want to get detention on the first day)". As the two boarded down the hill and off to Ocean Shores High, Rosita thought about Twister. He looked sexy with his toned abs and it made her melt. Her wish for this school year was that Twister would feel the same way about her. Yes, they were close friends and even more closer than with Reggie, Otto, Sammy and Ramón José, but she felt something more and lately, her feelings toward him were growing stronger and Otto, Sammy, Reggie and Ramón José all knew about that.

 

_"Obtener una chica agarre, esto es Maurice estamos hablando. Él no te gusta. Además de que es tu hermano y mejor amigo de Ramón José y Otto, ¿qué chica tiene un agolpamiento en el mejor amigo de su hermano? Oh me espere (_ Get a grip girl, this is Maurice we're talking about. He does NOT like you. Besides he's your brother and Otto's best friend, what girl has a crush on their brother's best friend? Oh wait me) _."  
_

 

As Rosita and Twister approached the high school with Reggie, Otto, Sam and Ramón José all waiting patiently for them and Rosita meeting up with Reggie like she promised and the girls walked inside together, leaving the guys behind, Sam's words echoed in her head.  
_'Think of change as a good thing. In order to change, we must accept the good and the bad in order to grow.'_  Rosita hoped that a change in her and Twister's relationship would be coming and soon. This could be the start of something new. Usually, Rosita like Ramón José, hated change. However, if it would help her grow, then maybe change wasn't so bad after all.


	2. From There to Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the second chapter in the series. And this chapter involves drug use. And let's just say that Rosita is not going to be happy, when she finds out that Twister, her 'friend' for now, is smoking weed.

 

 

**[First Day of School at Ocean Shores High]- 3rd September 2002**

 The halls were bustling with students on the first day back to school. At Ocean Shores High, it was easy to tell the freshman from the seniors.

 

Freshman were all about wandering the halls with heavy stacks of books, schedules in their hands, struggling with their lockers, and running around to find which classroom was in what section of the school. Upperclassmen usually lounged around, socializing with friends or hung out in the school courtyard before class. This was currently the case with  Ramón José, Otto and Twister. With only six minutes to spare before homeroom, Ramón José, Otto and Twister were sitting on the grass with none other than Eddie Valentine. Over the years, Eddie became good buddies with the crew specifically Ramón José, Otto and Twister. He still loved magic tricks but no longer donned a mask and a cloak. He had dark blonde hair, pale skin, and a lopsided smile. His voice was usually raspy and he was short and skinny. Most notably, he was known as a stoner, always selling the best weed in California and making a fortune off of it. 

 "* _cough*_ Damn, Eddie what * _cough*_ type of weed is this?" Twister said passing the joint to Otto who took a puff and passed it to Ramón José. Ramón José reached for the joint, took two puffs, said in spanish:  _Ay wey_ (Oh, fuck) and passed it back to Eddie. Eddie took three heavy tokes, inhaled and exhaled with no problem. "I call this baby Train Wreck. I copped it off my cousin two weeks ago while I was in Hollywood. Whaddya think?" He said, gesturing towards the three. Ramón José smiled. "This is some good shit, esé." he said, taking another toke, even though he'd never smoked weed in his life and was lucky. because Rosita would've caught him and started asking him questions in spanish, and Otto agreed, also taking another toke. "¡Oye! Se suponía que iba a ser mi turno. Siga la rotación esé y dejar de acaparar (Hey! It was supposed to be my turn. Follow the rotation and stop hogging homie)." Twister complained in spanish and snatching the joint from Ramón José's hand. "Por la forma en que se mire, usted no necesita más (From the way you look, you don't need anymore, foo)" Ramón José mumbled in spanish, while turning towards Eddie and switched to english. 

 "So, how much for an eighth?" he said pulling out a wad of american cash. With the exception of Sam, sometimes the crew went to the beach and smoked, just relaxing. But Twister always persuaded Rosita to come and hang out with him, the guys and Reggie. even though she keeps telling him no, but he somehow manages to kiss her until she gives in. Today was just another day. "Sorry bro, I just sold my last one." Eddie said, smiling. Ramón José frowned at this. "Awe, c'mon! Really?" he groaned. Eddie had the best weed and he didn't want to go to anyone else. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I sold my last bag to your fucking sister, who is looking very sexy lately." 

 He laughed hysterically, and Ramón José, Otto and Twister all rounded on him but Ramón José grabbed him by his shirt and threatened him. "Say one more thing about my sister and you're going to get it,esé." He said threatningly, but Twister and Otto both managed to hold him back. "Whoa. why'd you do that for? chill, dude." Otto said, while he still held his grip on Ramón José. Twister was high as a kite and joined in the laughter. "Bueno, Ramón José, mejor beg Rosita por alguna cuando llegue a casa (Well,Ramón José, better beg Rosita for some when you get home)" he said and the three laughed even harder. However, the laughing died down as Conroy came outside.

"Holy shit!" Eddie said, quickly hiding his weed and jumping to his feet. Ramón José, Otto and Twister all looked over to see their former grade school teacher. Conroy taught at the high school and was Ramón José, Otto and Twister's math teacher.  
"Wey,vamos a caminar alrededor de la espalda por lo que no vamos a quedar atrapados (Dude, let's walk around back so that we won't get caught)." Twister said in spanish to which Ramón José, Otto and Eddie agreed, even though Otto and Eddie didn't speak spanish.

  The foursome walked inside the building, not even bothering to go to their lockers. "Later much," Eddie said, darting off to homeroom.

 

Ramón José, Otto and Twister all headed down to homeroom, laughing and telling jokes. "Oye weys,¿cuáles son sus horarios  
(Hey dudes, what are your schedules?)" Ramón José said to Otto and Twister while they approached homeroom.  
"Vamos a ver, tengo la historia del mundo, Biología, Geometría, almuerzo, AV, salud / Phys. Ed, gratuito, y lengua y literatura II.  
Que pasa contigo esés?(Let's see, I have World History, Biology, Geometry, Lunch, AV, Health/Phys. Ed, Free, and Language Arts II.

What about you esés?)" "Tengo la historia del mundo, Gimnasio, Geometría, lengua y literatura II, almuerzo, Biología, Inglés, y ¿Qué carajo ?! Parenting 101? ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? Esa clase es para pinchelos babuinos   

  (I have World History, Gym, Geometry, Language Arts II, Lunch, Biology, English, and WHAT THE FUCK?! Parenting 101? You've got to be kidding me? That class is for baboons!)" Ramón José froze and shouted in spanish, earning sympathetic glances from his homies. 

How the hell did he get signed up for parenting class? The last thing he wanted to do was to be in that class taking care of a flour sack, egg, or fake baby. and Otto told him his schedule. "I have World History, Gym, Geometry, Language Arts II, Lunch, Biology, Spanish and Cooking 101" he said. Twister tried to cheer Ramón José's mood. Homie, pensar en ello como esto, usted toma la clase y las hembras se encenderá. Cada chica le gusta un tipo que puede tomar el cuidado de los bebés. Mi mamá ama a mi papá por todo el tiempo   
(Dude, think of it like this, you take the class and the females will be turned on. Every girl likes a guy who can take care of babies.  
My mom loves my dad for it all the time)." Otto agreed. "Yeah. if you take the class, Reg will be all over you." he said, because he knew that Ramón José had a thing for his sister and liked her a lot, but always froze with fear every time he tried to ask her out.  
Ramón José looked at Otto and Twister dumbfounded. "A veces, Otto, Twister, me pregunto qué están en esas estúpidas cabezas de los suyos (Sometimes, Otto, Twister, I wonder what are in those stupid heads of yours)" he said in spanish. Otto shrugged.  
Homeroom began and the class settled down. Twister decided to keep silent for Ramón José's sake and Otto decided to keep his mouth shut too, to prevent him from getting whomped. However, Twister's inner voice said otherwise.  _'Me alegro de que no puede leer mi mente entonces, porque usted me whomp si descubrieras que estaba pensando en su hermana_  
_(Glad you can't read my mind then, because you would whomp me if you found out I was thinking about your sister)'_

 

 

**_ *RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP* _ **

 "Oh and guess what? Ángel and I had the best sex last night. It was amazing and he went down on me. That guy is great in bed." Gabriela Moreno said, while tying up her laces for gym. The day carried on and Rosita was in the girls locker room changing by the far end of the lockers, trying her best to ignore Gabriela who was huddled around a group of girls and talking about her latest escapade with boyfriend, Ángel Chávez, who was Rosita's ex-boyfriend.

 Gabriela and Rosita were best friends along with Trish, Sherry and Reggie until their freshman year of high school, with the exception of Natalia, who was currently in college with Lars. Gabriela started to become egotistical and power hungry for popularity. She was once a carefree, laidback tomboy like Rosita, Reggie, Trish, Sherry and Natalia, but became overly obsessed with material things. Being the only other freshman besides Rosita to make the cheer squad in her freshman year, didn't help matters much and eventually, Gabriela decided to ditch her former friends in search for better ones. which was fine by Rosita, because she hated girls who were so full of themselves and had huge egos. Sherry, Trish and Rosita were still on good terms but not as close as they once were to the point where Sherry and Trish were just friendly faces in the halls. But at least she still had Reggie to talk to and hang out with as they were best friends and almost seemed like they could be sisters. Rosita stood staring at Gabriela. She was beautiful no doubt; her long caramel brown hair done in perfect natural curls, brown eyes, a nice Guatemalan tan, L'Oreal Paris Blushing Berry lip glossed lips, and a killer body with abs to match. To be honest, Gabriela could easily be on the cover of Sports Illustrated and this irritated Rosita to a huge degree.

 "Ignore her Ro. She's only saying that to hurt and irritate you because she knows you can hear." A voice sounded from behind her and it was none other than Patricia "Trish" Lane and with her was Sherrilyn "Sherry" Rose Chin and Regina "Reggie" Danielle Rocket. Trish was 5'4, like Sherry, had long chestnut hair that was naturally straight, brown eyes, a nice Cali tan, blood red lips and a killer body with abs to match and Sherry was also 5'4 with glacier blue eyes and wore her blonde hair in two long pony tails with a head band. She, Reggie and Trish were currently in their green, white and gold gym uniforms that had a dolphin on it (the school colors and mascot) and smirked.

 And Rosita was in her green, white and gold junior varsity cheerleader uniform which hugged her curves and hips just right and had her green, white and gold pom-poms (also the school colors). Trish and Sherry were usually reserved but they were usually kind to almost everybody. and Rosita and Reggie were the outgoing ones. Trish, Sherry and Rosita, a.k.a. Chola Girl were good acquaintances for the most part and shared a few classes together with Reggie, a.k.a. Rocket Girl. Rosita looked to Trish, Sherry and Reggie and gave a tearful sigh and looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I- I know, I-I wish i-it wasn't t-true. I-I mean she used t-to b-be m-my best f-friend too, along with N-Natalia. We all used to be best friends. She knew Ángel was mine and even though, when he beat me every day and betrayed me and cheated on me by sleeping with her to find out she was behind this? She broke the code."

 Trish nodded in agreement. "I wish it wasn't true either, but what can you do? What's done is done, Ro. Let it go. Ángel is just her sloppy seconds and sadly, people change. And anyway, you're too beautiful to be treated badly from a guy like that. you don't need him anymore. Gabriela has him now. Don't forget, we're still here if you need us. How about we go to The Shack for some lunch after school, just the four of us. make it a girls day out?" Rosita smiled through her tears. She was glad to have Trish, Sherry and Reggie as somewhat  friends and gathered them together for a group hug. "I love you guys." she smiled again, dissentangling herself from the group and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "You're right, Trish, Sher and Reg." Trish, Sherry and Reggie looked over at Gabriela and her minions walking out of the locker room and all said: "Slut!" which made Rosita laugh a little. "Of course we are. Now let's go play some volleyball and you can cheer us on with the Junior Varsity cheer squad. since Gabriela is on the Varsity squad." Trish said, while Reggie, Sherry and Rosita agreed. Gabriela used to be on the Junior Varsity team and was a very good cheerleader. However, Gabriela quit the team in favor of a better team. "Maybe you can out cheer her. How funny it would be to see that bimbo crack when you beat her at halftime?" Rosita, Reggie and Sherry laughed at Trish's comment and together, the foursome exited the locker room, ready to go full force in a game of volleyball while Rosita cheered from the sidelines.

 

 

_ ***RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP*** _

 "Get it together Dullard! You're slipping!" Coach Wilkinson yelled from the bleachers inside the gym. After a long day of classes, all Sam wanted to do was lie down in his bed. He was feeling tired, exausted and wondered if he could keep up with classes. All of his classes were A.P. (Advanced Placement) and the course load was tough. He needed to succeed if he wanted to get into his dream school, M.I.T. (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). Now here he was at wrestling practice, not even having the stamina to keep up. Sam flexed his muscles, ready to go for another round with his "opponent", his friend Oliver VanRossum. He was so tired that he felt his muscles giving out. Oliver went for the kill, getting Sam by his waist and used all of his force to wrestle him to the ground. Sam tried giving it his all, but eventually his all was enough as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "That's it for today boys! Pack your things and hit the showers! Dullard, come see me before you leave!" Sam frowned at hearing his coach's voice, calling out to him. He knew this couldn't be good,

so he decided to forget the shower and ran over to his coach. Coach Wilkinson sat in the bleachers waiting for Sam and stood up as the young man approached him. "Sam, what is the matter? You're obviously not on your A-game today. Now I see you've gone 1 weight class.  
That's okay, but I want you to build your strength up. I need you focused and ready to go for the next match. My advice to you is to try not to drop down anymore in weight, eat healthy, and I don't see you improving as far as technique. Now, I know you're good at wrestling but you can always do better, ya hear?" Sam nodded in response. "I understand sir." He said modestly. "Good. You're dismissed."

 As Sam walked out of practice, he felt irritated. Never once did he fall behind in weight class or fall behind in wrestling. It was the first day back and Sam already felt strained. How was he going to survive the school year with a heavy course load, student government and wrestling? This would also leave him little time for hanging out with the crew too. Sometimes, Sam felt the pressure of taking on so much in the case with academics. Why couldn't he just get stoned on occasions like Ramón José and Rosita did? No one asked him to be the smart one.  _'So much for change. I'm such a lame-o. I just wish I could get my shit together.'_ He thought to himself.

Sam remembered that he had a seven-page paper he had to write today on politics. It was the first day of school and a paper was what was waiting for him. All he knew was that he had to get better with time management but how? As Sam headed off to the cul-de-sac, the only thing he thought of was a nice hot shower and a long nap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Another chapter down! Will Ramón José overcome his arrogance and temper, long enough to finally ask Reggie out? Will Rosita finally have the guts to stand up to Gabriela and her evil ways and finally dump Ángel for cheating on her and being unfaithful to her? And will Sam find a solution to his problems? And will Otto be able to cool Ramón José off long enough to get his blessing?  
> It's only the beginning. Only it gets better as more drama ensues from here. And NO  
> if you guys are thinking that Sam will turn to steroids, he won't. Though that could be a possible storyline and it just sounds so soapy teen drama so no, but he does go through a character development. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment and fave as I get to work on Chapter 3.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter in the series, which introduces a few more of my OCs. Gabrielle Moreno (who is Gabriela's mother),  
> Gabrina Moreno (who is Gabriela's half-sister) and Vicente Hernández (Gabriela's ex-boyfriend from a previous relationship, but is only brought up in mention and Rodrigo (who I've yet to find a last name for) who is also one of Ángel's friends. And this chapter explains why Ángel dumped Rosita and started dating her nemesis.

 

 

Gabriela sat on her bed in her room with Ángel kissing on her. Ángel's lips moved from the crevice of her neck, down to her collarbone and inched closer towards the valley of her breasts. Ángel's eyes met up with hers as he gave her a devillish smirk.

 "Si te gusta eso, ¿no? (You like that, don't you?)" he said wickedly in spanish. Gabriela only let out a sigh in response which Ángel

mistakenly took as a sign of pleasure. Gabriela inwardly rolled her eyes. She had a lot on her mind as of lately and she needed time to think about things. Gabriela was captain of the Varsity cheer squad, her grades were good and she was wealthy, extremely hot, and very conceited. She was popular and dated the hottest guy in school, who was best friends with Trent, but would soon become enemies, because of how he treated Rosita and obviously, Trent had heard about it from Ramón José who told him all about Ángel's reputation of getting jealous easily and lashing out at Rosita. which caused him to stop being friends with Ángel and start becoming best friends with   
Ramón José. However, it wasn't always this way. Once Ángel's parents earned a net worth of millions after making good investments in the stock market, he started changing his look as well as his attitude. Ángel went from the scrawny guy with the Puerto Rican accent in which he still had, to the arrogant snob that had girls swooning over him. Gabriela recalled how cute he was and how every girl at Ocean Shores High wanted him. 

 Inwardly, she smiled knowing she had him. It made her happy to see the many envious stares that girls, except Reggie, Trish and Sherry, gave her when she walked down the halls with him. Gabriela wanted him for herself but it wasn't easy snagging Ángel. He remained faithful to her former friend and nemesis, Rosita Jiménez. Rosita and Ángel dated in eighth grade and by freshman year, they were official. but during that time, she found out that he only wanted her for sex. but she kept on telling him no and that caused him to beat her every day, so when she came to school one day, Otto and the gang saw that she had major bruises on her arms and legs and Reggie had urged her to call the police, in which she did and when they came to the high school, Officer Shirley arrested him and was sent to jail for beating up a minor, as Rosita was 15 and Ángel was 16. Ángel used to be kind, sensitive and genuine at first when he was with 

Rosita until one day, Gabriela discovered his true colors. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

  _ ***Flashback***_

  _ _April 2005-Freshman Year__

  _ _ _Gabriela was walking down one of the huge aisles in the Ocean Shores High library, looking for a book of her choosing when she heard a familiar Puerto Rican accent come from the other side of the book shelf. "So dude, is Rosie giving up on the goods yet?" a husky voice sounded. "¡Diablos no! Ha pasado casi un año y creo que me habría jodido por ahora (Hell no! It's almost been a year and you think she would've fucked me by now)", another voice whispered in Spanish. Gabriela knew this voice to be none other than Ángel's. Slowly and quietly, she peeked between the bookshelf spotting Ángel and two of his friends. They were huddled together and gossiping about her former friend, Trent among them. Gabriela smiled, knowing some dirt on Rosita was yet to be revealed so she decided to eavesdrop on their convo.___

  _"So you mean to tell me that the infamous Rosie Jiménez isn't throwing you a bone? Man that's so lame!" his other friend said and the two friends started laughing, except Trent. He shook his head in disbelief. "No es gracioso,_ _güey, okay? Nosotros sólo hemos llegado a la tercera base hace unos tres meses. Te juro que ella es como una perra frígida o algo así.Así que la única manera de que pudiera conseguir que se preste atención a mí era violarla y golpearla_

  _ _(We've only gotten to third base about three months ago. I swear she's like a frigid bitch or something. So the only way I could get her to pay attention to me was to rape her and beat her)" Ángel said irritated and in Spanish. Trent gasped in shock. "You raped her and beat her? Dude how could you do that? You know what? This friendship is over. You're sick." he huffed in his New Zealand accent, and with that, Ángel watched his former best friend walk out of his life forever. Gabriela's eyes widened at this and she gasped in shock.__

 

 

  _Rosita Jiménez was a virgin? How lame? Here Rosita had a good guy that everybody loved, minus the beating and raping part, a guy that she wanted, and Rosita wasn't putting out? She and Rosita weren't friends anymore and now neither were Trent and Ángel, so this would be the perfect opportunity for Gabriela to win at something. That bitch was so going down, and what better way to up her status by dating the hottest guy in school. Gabriela was currently with Vicente Hernández, a cute Venezuelan guy on the soccer team from North Shores High (one of the three high schools in Ocean Shores and the other being, Parkview High) but Vicente was no match for_

_Ángel. "Now I know you're joking man. You dated the bitch since freshman year and you ain't tap that yet? Good luck with that," the guy with the husky voice chuckled. 'If I were you, I would've been tapping that ass since the third date." Ángel groaned in response to his friend's snarky remark. "Lo que usted diga, pero yo tengo un plan a toda prueba. Primero pensé en el dumping, pero lo sigo haciendo atención a cavar su ya '? Ella es bonita, inteligente, y uno malo culo chica atlética.' (Whatever you say but I got a fool proof plan._

  _First I thought about dumping her, but I still do care for her ya' dig? She's pretty, smart, and one bad ass athletic chick)" Ángel paused before continuing in Spanish. 'Prom es este mes y Rosita y yo ya compró nuestros boletos, pero el día de la fiesta de graduación me alquiló una habitación para nosotros. Está reservado con todo: rosas, flores, velas, fresas, del chocolate lo que sea! Las niñas les encanta esa mierda romántica (Prom is this month and Rosita and I already bought our tickets, but on the day of the prom I rented a room for us. It's booked with everything: roses, flowers, candles, strawberries, chocolate- you name it! Girls love that romantic shit)" He carried on in Spanish and laughing. "Así que, cuando llegue el momento, me quedo con ella allí, decirle que la amo y así que sé que el resto._

_Este plan está obligado a trabajar (So, when the time is right, I'll take her there, tell her I love her and well you know the rest. This plan is bound to work)." He finished confidently in Spanish._

 " _ _Dude, that's really sweet and all, really it is, but it sounds to me like you're going out of your way just to get some ass. Just dump the bitch and date someone more popular and hot. Someone like Gabriela Moreno." One of his friends said. "Yeah man, I agree with Rodrigo.__

__Gabriela is fucking hot! Man, I wish I could date her and the things I'd do to her would be so X-rated. She's pretty, has the perfect body, and her legs are killer! She's a better surfer than Rosie, too. Most likely the best surfer that Ocean Shores has." Ángel laughed along with his remaining friends, because Trent wasn't a part of their group anymore._ _

 

  _"Ustedes tienen un punto, pero aquí está la cosa. De cualquier manera, todavía estoy recibiendo culo. Puse en todo este tiempo con Rosita y yo no voy a desperdiciarla. Larga historia corta, Golpeo ella, llevarla al baile de graduación, quedarse con ella para un poco, violarla, y para el final del mes, volcado ella y seguir adelante. Es una situación de ganar-ganar. Entiendo lo que es mío y ella pensará que la quiero pero que no estaba funcionando._

_(You guys do have a point but here's the thing. Either way, I'm still getting ass. I put in all this time with Rosita and I'm not going to waste it. Long story short, I bang her, take her to prom, stay with her for a bit, rape her, and by the end of the month, dump her and move on. It's a win-win situation. I get what's mine and she'll think I love her but that it wasn't working out.)" he concluded in Spanish._

 

__"Now that I think about it, that plan is genius!" the husky voice sounded. "Te dije chicos! Hey vamos a fianza y tomar un bocado para comer, estoy haciendo hambre (Told you guys! Hey let's bail and grab a bite to eat, I'm getting hungry.)" Ángel said in Spanish._ _

_Gabriela who was still eavesdropping watched as the three, minus Trent, left the library. She processed this newfound information and frowned. It wasn't that Ángel's plan wasn't good, but she had an even better plan, one that would bring_  
_Rosita Jiménez down in the worst way. She knew what she had to do, but first she needed to talk to Ángel and fast._  
_Plopping out her two-way, she dialed Ángel's number and waited for him to pick up. "¿Hola? (Hello?)" Ángel's Puerto Rican accent sounded from the other end. "Oye, Ángel,soy yo Gabriela. Tengo algo que necesito decirte (Hey, Angel, it's me Gabriela. I have something I need to tell you)..."_

 

  _ ****RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP-RP****_

 Her plan obviously worked. Ángel set Rosita up with his hotel scheme the day of prom and even went as far as to trick her into sleeping with him and eventually raping her and then having the limo come to his house. And then, Officer Shirley found Rosita in the hotel room, naked and passed out on the bed, with a bottle of prescription pills in her hand, causing her to go to the Chavez house, finding Ángel and placing him under arrest for raping Rosita and sending him to juvie, but not before he stood Rosita up and took Gabriela as his date to prom, sending Rosita a picture of him and Gabriela together, followed by a break-up text and then being hauled away in handcuffs to juvie. Snapping back to reality, Gabriela frowned as Ángel continued to kiss her and shoved him away when he applied too much pressure on her neck. Ángel was trying to give her a hickey and she didn't need any more of those.

 "Maldita sea, Gabriela! Yo estoy tratando de hacer aquí, ¿qué carajo es tu problema? (Damn it, Gabriela! I'm trying to make out here, what the fuck is your problem?)" he asked irritated and in Spanish. Gabriela shuddered in response. Lately, Ángel's temper was an issue for the both of them. That was the downside to her having it all. Once they started dating, everything was sweet but Ángel started changing for the worst. As the summer months went by, he became more possessive and controlling. Which sounded familiar to Gabriela. because Ángel was exactly like that when he and Rosita were together. First, it started out with little pointless things such as snide spanish comments about Gabriela's fellow Varsity cheer squad friends. He felt as though she was spending too much time with them and less time with him. Then it was rude remarks in spanish about Gabriela's eating habits. Gabriela was by no means fat, but she loved to chow down on tamales and carnita tacos. She once scarfed down a whole tamale much to Ángel's dismay. Ángel implied that Gabriela could lose an extra few pounds and constantly berated her, reminding her of all the other girls he could have and that she should be lucky he picked her. Now, it escalated into arguments about Gabriela being unfaithful when he saw her in the hallway socializing and flirting with other guys.

 "Ángel,Estoy cansado. No estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo hoy, mi amor. Creo que debería ponerse al día con mis deberes en lugar

(Angel, I'm tired. I'm not really in the mood today, my love. I think I should catch up on my homework instead)". she lied in spanish, hoping he would buy it. "Bueno, creo que deberías dejar de ser tan frío hacia mí. ¿Qué pasa con usted últimamente? Todo lo que hacen es quejarse y lloriquear. Geeze, Gabriela pensé que eras feliz de estar conmigo. Después de todo, tú me robaste lejos de su mejor amigo.  
(Well, I think you should stop being so cold towards me. What is it with you lately? All you do is complain and whine. Geeze, Gabriela I thought you were happy to be with me. After all, you did steal me away from your best friend)." He sneered in spanish.  
This made Gabriela angry. Ella no es mi mejor amigo, Ángel. Mira, sólo estoy cansada de acuerdo? Creo que debes andar; mi madre estará pronto a casa (She's not my best friend, Angel. Look, I'm just tired okay? I think you should go; my mother will be home soon)."

 "Fine. Haz lo que quieras, pero ven a verme mañana a mi casa para el desayuno a las 7 (Fine. Have it your way but meet me tomorrow at my house for breakfast at 7)." He said in spanish and gripping her arm tightly. Anger seeped into his eyes. He knew Gabriela was lying and that she was up to something but he couldn't figure it out. He was trying his best to keep his temper under control, but sometimes Gabriela would just make him so angry. He remembered his father telling him, how women were deceitful and would do anything they wanted, if you didn't lay down the rules. Prime example was his mother. Ángel's mother had extramarital affairs and was very conniving until his father laid down the law. In his eyes, Gabriela was the same way. She needed structure and he couldn't lose her to these other guys that wanted her. "Ángel, para! ¡Déjalo ir! (Angel, stop! Let go!)" she yelled in spanish to which Ángel quickly let go of her arm.

 He looked down to her arm where his fingertips left a mark. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her arm, while standing up to leave. "Llámame más tarde, mi amor (Call me later, my love)." He said, while escorting himself out. Gabriela looked down at her arm and saw a slight bruise forming. She scolded herself for letting Ángel leave.  _'Yo seria feliz. No todo el mundo tiene lo que tengo. Si es así, entonces ¿por qué me siento tan triste? (I should be happy. Not everyone has what I have. If so, then why do I feel so sad?)'_  she thought to herself in spanish. Getting up, she walked over to her vanity. She applied concealer on her arm to cover the bruise that was freshly red. A voice called out to her.

 "Gabriela, mi hija? ¿Estas ahi? (Gabriela, my daughter? Are you in there?)" her mother called out to her in spanish.

"Sí, la madre que estoy haciendo la tarea así que por favor no llamar a mi puerta (Yes, mother I'm doing my homework so please don't knock on my door!)" she yelled back in spanish. Dr. Gabrielle Daniela Dominguez-Moreno was a successful businesswoman and Gabriela's mother. She was classy, elegant, beautiful, wealthy and intrigued with fashion. She was also a rude, classist and self-serving person. She and her daughter were one and the same. "Bueno, mi hija. Date prisa y terminar porque tu hermana Gabrina viene a cenar  
(Okay, my daughter. Hurry up and finish because your sister Gabrina is coming over for dinner)." Her mother called out to her in spanish, while walking away. Gabriela rolled her eyes. Gabrina was Gabriela's older half-sister from her father's previous marriage. She was 23, an aspiring model, and was a self-proclaimed hippie and vegan. To say the two didn't get along was an understatement.  
"OH grandioso. Primer Ángel, ahora Gabrina? ¿Puede este día ser peor? (Oh, great. First Angel, now Gabrina? Can this day get any worse?)" Gabriela muttered under her breath in spanish. Today was a long first day of school and Gabriela plopped on her bed while grabbing her i-Home radio, plugged it in, grabbed her I-Pod Touch and searched her J-Lo playlist until she found the song: We Gotta Talk.  
Then she pressed play and the song began to play:

  ** _The way you looked at me_**

 **_Tells me you're sorry_  
_You walked by me_  
_Whispering you love me_  
_When I tried to hold (you) tight_  
_You pulled away_  
_But you wanted me to stay_  
_Instead you ran away_  
_Baby, talk to me let's stop playing games_  
_Don't turn away from me_  
_Just look me straight in the eyes_  
** **_Don't try to sweet talk me_**

  ** ** _With those nasty words you say_****

****_Baby, just be real and tell me how you feel  
_ ** **

 

  ** _Ooh baby, come and talk to me_**

 **_Together we can work this out_  
_We gotta love thing_  
** **_We're talking about_**

  ** ** _The way you tricked me_****

****_You know that wasn't right, ooh  
You tried to hit me  
There's no need to fight  
Because I gave you everything  
I had to give  
If you know it's worth the fight  
We gotta compromise  
Baby, talk to me  
And tell me what's wrong  
Come sit down next to me  
And let me feel the vibe you on  
'Cause everything will be alright  
But we must communicate  
_ _Tomorrow it could be too late_  
****

 

  ** _Cause I love you boy_**

**_And I need you here  
_ _Together we can make this thing work out_  
**

  ** ** _To think about_****

 ** ** _What we could miss  
You cry like this  
'Cause every time  
I taste your kiss  
It makes me want to lose my mind  
Ooh, baby, come and talk to me  
Together we can work this out  
We gotta love thing  
_**** **_We're talking about_**

 

J. Lo's melodious voice sounded through Gabriela's I-Pod on the radio. She wished Ángel could be for real and change his controlling attitude and physical ways. She feared that their relationship was soon going to grow old and stale. Maybe if she could try to keep him happy, then they would get through this rough patch. Besides, she wanted him and she should be happy with what she has. Gabriela knew she had a lot to lose, but one thing was for certain... she wouldn't lose Ángel. She figured that they would have to talk out their issues and things would go back to normal. Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you all liked the last two chapters, which I'm still waiting on getting comments and faves. I love Rocket Power but after reading some good fanfics, like the ones that mostly revolve around Lars and Reggie, I've decided to write my own. There are a number of incompleted fanfics out there, like the one-shots, but I plan on completing my multi-shots, which are this one and Teenage Moodswings, just for remainder of this month. Because, I'm not sure if there are any Rocket Power Thanksgiving fanfics. However, as I am finally getting used to writing Rocket Power fics, even though my other fics end up having underlines which is super annoying. This fic will take place over the course of Rosita/Ramón José, Otto and Twister's sophomore yr and Reggie/Sam's senior yr. Rated T for now but it may go up to M later, depending on content. Main focus will be on RoseTwist but will have shippings of Diego Cesar/Clio, Ramón José/Reggie, Sam/Sherry and NataLars (which is the shipping of Natalia Suarez and Lars Rodriguez). So without further ado, here's the third chapter! BTW, Comments and faves are greatly appreciated! Gracias! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket Power or any professional companies/brands mentioned. I only own Rosita, Ramón José, Natalia, Diego Cesar, Gabriela Moreno and Ángel. And I certainly don't own J. Lo!


	4. Getting in the Way of What I'm Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will still focus on Twister and Rosita, but there'll be changes with Sam, Ramón José, Otto, Reggie and even Gabriela.

 

 

**_September 27th, 2002- Friday afternoon_ **

 

With three weeks of school underway, the students of Ocean Shores High were looking forward to the annual Homecoming Dance, which was one of the many social events of Ocean Shores High besides the Halloween Fright Fest, Winter Ball, Spring Fling, and Prom. Left and Right, the hallways were buzzing about who would take who to the dance,     what parties would occur, who was invited and so on and so on. Talk about the upcoming Homecoming festivities was happening everywhere and right now, Diego Cesar, Otto, Twister, Sam and Ramón José were talking about Homecoming while grinding the bowl at MadTown. "Hey Twister, acabas de conseguir eso? Otto y yo finalmente clavados este movimiento en un 360! Cuéntanos lo tienes en la cámara? (Hey Twister, did you just get that? Otto and I finally nailed this move at a 360! Tell us you got it on camera?)"

Diego Cesar said anxiously in spanish as he and Otto headed towards Ramón José, Twister and Sam. Twister caught the moves on camera but his head was wrapped up with thoughts of Rosita. Homecoming was coming up and believe it or not, girls were asking him to the dance but he had no interest to take any of them. All he wanted was to take Rosita to the dance, but that seemed impossible to do. His mind was plagued with negative thoughts. What if Rosita didn't like him back? What if their friendship suddenly became awkward if he admitted his true feelings. What if Diego Cesar had found out his love for her? Certainly without a doubt, Diego Cesar would try to kill him, and Ramón José and Otto would both have to step in and cool him off. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he felt. Even the Squid noticed his irritability at the situation.

Then again, Sam knew everything including his crush on Rosita. Often, Sam would offer advice telling him to just tell Rosita how he felt, but that was easier said than done. Everytime he was around her, whether it was giving girls fashion tips, sketching new outfits for school, practicing her dance moves with music blasting from her i-Pod touch and i-Radio, skating, surfing or just having deep conversations at the Shack (minus Reggie and the girls), all he could think about was her beautiful smile, her big light brown eyes,    the way she laughed and how good of a friend she was. They were extremely close and whenever he was around her, he didn't want their time to come to an end.

"Güey! Estás escuchando? (Dude! Are you even listening?) Diego Cesar yelled frustrated and in spanish. Twist was his homie but lately, Twist was cojo (lame) to be around. He was either busy studying, (something Twister never did) or daydreaming but now, he just spaced out. This annoyed Diego Cesar to no end. "Sí esé, lo tengo bien? Relájate vato (Yeah bro, I got it okay? Just chill out, dude!)" Twister said annoyed and in spanish. Sam, Otto and Ramón José all instantly sensed an argument coming on. This couldn't be good. "Maldita sea esé, ¿cuál es tu problema? Foo,Todo lo que pedí que era una pregunta y te dan ágil conmigo? si usted está tratando con PMS, entonces tal vez usted necesita ver a Rosita y pedirle consejo, porque estoy jodidamente cansado de su actitud (Damn bro, what's your problem? All I asked you was a question and you get snappy with me? if you're dealing with PMS, then maybe you need to see Rosita and ask her for advice, 'cause I'm fucking tired of your attitude)" Diego Cesar sneered in spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. this chapter took longer than usual to finish and if you don't understand spanish, the translations are in parentheses. And also, this took 4 days to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the day, seeing as I've started on this two days ago. So, hopefully I'll be able to write and post the next chapter soon.


End file.
